<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 其一 by joeahhhhhh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596589">丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 其一</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeahhhhhh/pseuds/joeahhhhhh'>joeahhhhhh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robot Series - Isaac Asimov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, It's a diary, M/M, aka in the setting of the Caves of Steel, everyone is fine and having a less drama career path, holiday season vibes, human characters remain humans, robots are still robots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeahhhhhh/pseuds/joeahhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday vibe, babes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 其一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>半AU，背景设定是《钢穴》里的地球世界，主要故事都发生在纽约城。地球和外世界的关系比原作中缓和，双方保持着中立的外交关系，星际贸易发达、技术交流频繁。<br/>伊利亚25岁，未婚，C2级警探。丹尼尔是最近才投入实用的初代类人型机器人，被法斯陀夫博士送到地球测试人机交互性能、调研地球人的生活方式。同系列的机器人送往地球的共有20个，均具备个体差异，在不同职业和教育背景的普通地球人身边执行任务。机器人仍然有正电子脑，但更偏向于现实世界的程序型机器人。</p><p>* Lofter备份</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ 地球历 12月25日 7:00:00 AM ] </p><p>基础程序运转正常…</p><p>辅助程序激活…</p><p>附件程序激活…</p><p>检查每日更新…</p><p>下载更新…</p><p>正在安装…</p><p>感官 - 视觉 - 分辨率提升完成</p><p>感官 - 视觉 - 相对距离精准度优化完成</p><p>感官 - 嗅觉 - 地球冬季气味数据第二部分导入完成</p><p>感官 - 触觉 - 力量分配方案优化完成</p><p>…</p><p>数据库 - 人类西方中古历史与文化详述更新完成</p><p>数据库 - 地球地理与地质数据修正完成</p><p>…</p><p>交互 - 共情算法优化完成</p><p>时间校准完成</p><p>定位校准完成</p><p>…</p><p>坐标：2067公寓，122A号公共住宅，纽约城</p><p>预计日出时间：07:18:24 AM</p><p>预计日落时间：04:34:42 PM</p><p>温度：25/37 ℉</p><p>湿度：51%</p><p>今日计划：9点与伊利亚伙伴在2066公寓门口碰面并参与观察他的圣诞假期。其余待定。</p><p> </p><p>34楼面包作坊的香味和58楼游乐场上孩童们奔跑的脚步声一阵阵地从门缝里钻了进来；2052公寓的小女孩刚带着她的电子小狗离开了走廊，散发着仿桃子味洗发水的香气，她这一周都哼着最近才学会的小歌。</p><p>除了这些以外，这个钢穴还算安静。在圣诞假的清晨，大部分人都还沉浸在睡梦中，包括2066公寓的伊利亚伙伴。</p><p> </p><p>[ 9:00:00 AM 2066公寓门口 ]</p><p>如我所料，伊利亚伙伴并没有出现。他的闹钟运转正常。</p><p>我敲了敲门，没有回应。等待了五分钟后，我输入了房门密码，进入他的公寓。</p><p>走到卧室门外，我又敲了敲门，听到了一些含糊不清的声响，“伊利亚伙伴？早安，伊利亚伙伴，我们本应该在六分钟之前碰面的。……你醒着吗，伊利亚伙伴？”</p><p>“早……嗯……”</p><p>听上去他已经准备起床了，于是我站在原地又等了一会，但是我立刻又听见了对方均匀的呼吸声。</p><p>“伊利亚伙伴，请允许我进屋。” 说着，我打开门——还好他没有上锁，地球人对于个人空间的定义和使用往往和外世界人有些不同——进入房间。很快，我通过微弱的日光看清了屋内的情况。伊利亚伙伴窝在被子里一动不动、完美地避开了日光照入的位置，他似乎根本无法睁开自己的双眼。我最近观察到地球人在睡眠状态下对时间的认知是完全不同的，尤其是在他们宿醉或者缺乏足够睡眠的时候，这一点需要写在下一次例行报告里。</p><p>我拉开窗帘。</p><p>“啊不……” 伊利亚伙伴仍然在抗拒，虽然我认为这种抵抗毫无用处。</p><p>“伊利亚伙伴，现在是纽约时间9点08分45秒，你本应该九点在公寓前和我碰头的。”</p><p>“你就不能说点别的么……地球人喜欢懒觉和迟到，我告诉过你的。”</p><p>“伊利亚伙伴，我已经和数据库核实过很多次，你的这个论调是以偏概全。”</p><p>“……不，你们的数据库并不了解地球，一点也不！”</p><p>“……如果你愿意，我可以为你播放天气预报或者晨间新闻来唤醒你。当然，我建议你选择前者，因为你可以把新闻留到早餐的时候听。” 今早更新的交互补丁为我提供了一个新的尝试方案。</p><p>“什么！？” 伊利亚伙伴突然翻身坐起，对我惊呼到：“你会为我做早饭吗？” 我想新方案奏效了。</p><p>“什么？我不明白你在说什么，伊利亚伙伴。不过，我很高兴你终于起来了。” 我微笑地说道。</p><p>可是话音刚落，伊利亚伙伴立刻闭上眼倒回枕头上。方案失败，我很困惑。</p><p>“伊利亚伙……”</p><p>“你能帮我做份早餐吗？冰箱里有新鲜鸡蛋和面包，我昨天刚换的。我知道这不在你的任务范畴里，但是如果你愿意，我会非常、非常感谢你。我很快就会报答你的，向你送去我的敬意，我亲爱的丹尼尔。”</p><p>“指令收到，伊利亚伙伴，不过人类不需要向机器人道谢。早餐会在五分钟之后完成，请在餐台边等候。”</p><p>我随即移动至厨房开始制作早餐。</p><p>早餐快完成时，伊利亚伙伴套着圣诞节毛衣睡眼惺忪地坐上了餐台边的高脚凳。</p><p>“圣诞快乐，伊利亚伙伴。”</p><p>“圣诞快乐，丹尼尔。哈……”伊利亚伙伴打了个呵欠，“我不知道你对我们的宗教和节日还有所涉猎。你来这儿才……好像三个月？”</p><p>“是的，三个月零七天。今早我的数据库更新了，我学习了一些文化方面的知识，这对我很有帮助。你想要炒蛋还是煎蛋？”</p><p>“单面煎，谢了。”</p><p>“好的。另外，你或许想在出门前再看看你的发型。”</p><p>“什么，怎么了？” 伊利亚伙伴一边说着一边冲到镜子前拨弄自己纠缠不清的头发，“……我的上帝啊，这团草简直太可笑了！”</p><p>我把煎蛋和烤面包装在盘子里、冲了一杯速饮咖啡，放到他的座位前，问道，“你今天有什么计划，伊利亚伙伴？我今天的任务是与你一起行动，我很期待。”</p><p>伊利亚伙伴从镜子前回来，顶着一头没什么改善的头发，自己动手把煎蛋夹在三明治里，闻了闻然后咬上一口，</p><p>“嗯，我打算……噢！好吃好吃！这个煎蛋三明治真美味，我真高兴咱们没有浪费配额，哈哈哈！哎，你在哪儿学的做饭？” 伊利亚伙伴发出了惊呼。地球人目前的主要食物是酵母肉类和原生蔬菜。当然，他们能换到不同配额的新鲜食物，但对于年轻的单身汉来说，这仍然算是奢侈的消费。所以他们希望尽可能地做出好吃的食物，而不是浪费自己的劳动价值。或许我近期应该向博士申请将自己的配额分享给他，这样配额的利用率能提升，而且我能知道他面对来自机器人的分享行为会作何反应。</p><p>“我的大脑曾分析过地球上所有现存的食谱然后总结出一些通用的菜单，我就是按照那些指令做的。”</p><p>“喔，令人难以置信。你们机器人，额，我指你们这个系列，都这么会做饭吗？” 伊利亚伙伴已经吃完了这个三明治的三分之二，超过了他之前的平均进食速度。</p><p>“理论上是的。不过，为了测试的多样性，每个机器人不同技能的能力值都不一样。比如，吉斯卡好友，他的烹饪能力为零，但是他的驾驶技能是我们中间最高级别的。”</p><p>“啊，那个吉斯卡，我听说他和一名民航飞行员是搭档。他们之前还上过洲际新闻呢。”</p><p>“没错，正是他们。” 我点了点头，表示肯定。</p><p>“不过还是我比较幸运！” 伊利亚伙伴办个了鬼脸，他看上去心情不错。</p><p>“为什么呢？” </p><p>“哎，你就把它当作是对你的称赞吧。”</p><p>“好吧，那么谢谢你，伊利亚伙伴。顺便，请问你今天有什么计划吗？”</p><p>“噢对，你刚问我来着。嗯……我想想，我今早得去中心图书馆一趟，接着……我、或者我们，需要购物，我们晚上可以做一顿大餐，毕竟有你这么优秀的厨师在。” 伊利亚又露出了狡黠的微笑，他在想到了好主意的时候，总会这么做，“你当然可以一直跟着我啦，我能带你四处逛逛。之前总是在干活时间接触其他地球人，但今天你能看到不一样的纽约城了。如此一来，你充满各种琐碎的社区案件的报告里就能添上点别的什么了！”</p><p>“谢谢你，伊利亚伙伴，我非常愿意与你同行。”</p><p>“睁大眼睛好好瞧着吧！” 伊利亚伙伴将最后一点三明治塞进嘴里，然后喝完了他的咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>[ 9:57:00 AM 2066公寓客厅 ]</p><p>伊利亚去男性用私人间快半小时了，我们约好十点出门，我真希望他赶得及。</p><p>“喔，抱歉，我冲澡舒服得差点忘记了时间……啊，还有三分钟，这次我或许能准时。” 伊利亚伙伴冲进公寓，兴致高昂，把自己的浴室用品丢到阳台，“哦对了，他们换了新的桃子味儿的洗发水，真不错，你闻到了吗？” 他本来要进卧室了，朝我头顶望了一眼，又折回走到我面前，“你知道吗，我们一般不戴这种帽子出门，除非你想扮演圣诞老人。看吧，你们的数据库果然不准确。” 说完，他嗤嗤地笑起来，得意地进了卧室。</p><p>我摘下了头上的红帽子，并在报告里做了记录，要么是我的好友们在其他人那里遇到了同个恶作剧，要么是伊利亚伙伴在恶作剧。需要交叉确认。</p><p>快十点的时候，伊利亚拎着帆布袋、穿戴整齐地出现了，“好了，我的书都在这儿了，需要寄出的贺卡、围巾、手套、电子钱包卡、备用钥匙也都齐了，嗯，我准备好了。走吧，希望我们能过个不错的圣诞，搭档。”</p><p>[ 10:15:53 AM 第18街街道 ]</p><p>整个城市洋溢着温暖欢乐的气氛。比起中古世界的圣诞——街上冷冷清清，人们早早地回家，如今的地球人更倾向于在还有日光的时候走上街头，与城市共度佳节，部分原因来自于愈发紧缩的私人空间促使人们更愿意在较为宽敞的公共空间游玩。</p><p>比如现在，小型兑换商店、杂货店、面包房都挤满了市民，各式各样的人们正为彼此挑选着礼物，咖啡厅、环绕影院、舞厅充斥着年轻人的欢声笑语，远处的公寓后不时闪现着街道表演的道具灯光和低空飞过的演员。人们看上去兴致昂扬，享受着这些曼妙的时光。接着，我意识到自己思维远转得更快、脚步竟也轻快起来，或许这正是机器人三大定律在起作用。</p><p> </p><p>[ 10:45:32 AM 中央图书馆 ]</p><p>在不同的路带上跳跃几次之后，我们终于有惊无险地到达了位于市中心的中央图书馆。不得不说，我很佩服地球人在路带上的灵活性和熟练度，观察他们总让我受益匪浅，尤其是分析伊利亚伙伴这样的老手的动作。</p><p>“嘿，丹尼尔，你这技巧还真是不赖！”伊利亚伙伴连着跳下中速、慢速、以及最低速路带，急停在路边的下行乘客等候区。</p><p>“谢谢。”我立刻模拟了他的运动，用几乎相同的姿势停在了他身边。</p><p>“好了，我得把这些书还了，不然他们会寄单子到局里催我。”说着，他打量了我一下，拍了拍自己的袋子，然后朝图书馆走去。</p><p>“你知道吗，这个建筑的设计灵感来自很久以前的罗马，是比中古时期还要久远很多的一个文明。”</p><p>“令人印象深刻。”</p><p>“哦？你听说过？”</p><p>“是的，人类的历史漫长而复杂，每次更新之后，我总是会花上几个小时去解析。”我一边说着，一边扫描着图书馆的外立面，“我准备将这些精致的细节放进报告。”</p><p>“我真应该花上几个小时看看这些报告。”</p><p>“我很乐意分享，伊利亚伙伴，只是我们必须等待批准。我已经多次递交过申请了。”</p><p>“是的，我知道。”他轻声嘟囔了一句，走进了图书馆。</p><p>归还书籍的地方在大厅左侧，由整齐透明的格子墙组成，每个格子的底部是一层质地柔软的传送带，通向书库深处。伊利亚伙伴和我把书一本本地放上传送带，格子顶部的镜头会自动识别、分类这些书籍，然后改变传送带每个节点的方向、把书运送至正确的书架。或许因为今天是假期，图书馆的人并不多，我们很快就放回了所有书籍，然后朝下个目的出发。</p><p> </p><p>[ 11:03:11 AM 中央图书馆 ]</p><p>“你读书吗？”伊利亚伙伴问道，“或者说，你更像是在扫描文字？”</p><p>“更像是扫描文字。”</p><p>“那么你觉得自己会思考吗？”伊利亚伙伴偏了偏头，看向我。</p><p>“不，我认为思考是仅属于人类的活动。”我解释道。</p><p>“我不知道，你看起来能够整合、分析获取到的信息，这难道不也像是阅读的一部分吗？”</p><p>“从这个定义上说，有一定道理。然而，我目前似乎只能在浏览完所有文件之后，集中处理单处或多处数据，简单的整合瞬间就能完成，复杂的则耗时更长。而人类更像是一边阅读一边思考，有时思路是一条笔直的路带、有时则会转弯，还有的时候会分叉把思考者带入新的方向亦或者原点，也有人会同时站在多条路带上，用不同的速度处理信息——这是法斯陀夫博士给我们的解释。总之，人类的思考存在着不确定性和变化性，我想这是不同于机器人的一种思考模式，因为机器人更多地拥有着稳定的思考线路。当然机器人可以模拟人类，不过这需要法斯陀夫博士更进一步的研究。因此，我不确定我是否真的具有思考的能力。”</p><p>“……原来如此。那你想要这样的能力吗？”伊利亚伙伴若有所思地问道。</p><p>“我很愿意变得对人类更有用处。可事实上，我并不知道我是否应该拥有它，这听上去是一种很强大的力量，而它的不确定性可能会让我变得对人类不利或者让人类感到不安。”</p><p>“我倒是很愿意一目十行……”伊利亚伙伴想了想，说，“这样我就能快速地获得大量的信息了。不过我也不知道这样是否会失去阅读的兴趣。”</p><p>我想他提出了有趣的点子。人类不仅追求功效，他们也喜欢追寻乐趣。</p><p> </p><p>[ 11:30:07 AM 第12区公共食堂 ]</p><p>“呼！刚刚那段路可真是拥挤。这是七个月以来，我第一次差点摔倒。我得说大家今天真是有点兴奋过度了。”伊利亚伙伴擦了擦额头上的汗珠，“我现在只想认真、安静地吃上一顿。”</p><p>“当然，伊利亚伙伴。”我们走到队伍的末尾，静静地等着，“我来一碗粗面条吧，不然别人会觉得奇怪的。”</p><p>“我同意。不过……你介意再加一碟鸡肉吗？”伊利亚伙伴犹豫了一下，忽然压低声音和我商量到，“每次你点粗面条的时候，大家总有点怀疑……他们实在不敢相信你这样的高个子食量却只有这么一点儿。”</p><p>“噢，是吗？”我也压低声音，靠近伊利亚伙伴说道，“这可有些不妙。我得把这个也写进报告里，建议法斯陀夫博士重新设置一下测试地球的饮食习惯的基准线，这里和外世界很不一样。”</p><p> “谢谢。”伊利亚伙伴松了口气，仿佛解决了一件大事。</p><p>虽然伊利亚伙伴希望认真、安静地享用午餐，我实在不知道在这人声鼎沸、热闹拥挤的公共食堂如何做到。人们来来往往，和偶然碰到的好邻居、朋友们寒暄。他们谈论得更多，也高声大笑得更多，节日的气氛猛烈地流动着。这个城市，无一处不在释放欢愉。实际上，我从未在奥罗拉上见过如此充满活力的时刻。</p><p>“所以，感觉如何？你的信息储存空间还够吗？”伊利亚伙伴找到了一个两人座，放下他的托盘。</p><p>“我以前没有经历过这样的情形。有趣的事情时刻都在发生，这让我眼花缭乱。感谢你的担心，不过我的机能运转正常，伊利亚伙伴。”</p><p>“外世界人也过圣诞，额，或者类似的节日吗？像是新年之类的？在奥罗拉上？”</p><p>“我会说有。”</p><p>“‘会’？”伊利亚伙伴切下一小块牛肉送进嘴里——牛排并不是这里常见的食物，但在今天格外受欢迎，甚至是旁边的蘑菇酱都被画成了圣诞树和槲寄生的模样。</p><p>“是的，伊利亚伙伴。我的记忆资料和数据库显示奥罗拉人也有属于他们自己文化的节日，但是我没有参与过像地球上这样的盛大的活动。”</p><p>“我明白。总觉得很难想象外世界人举办这样的节日，毕竟他们每天都过着无忧无虑的好日子，就像你偶尔会提起的那样。”他轻轻耸了耸肩，垂眼继续切着牛排。</p><p>我看了看碗里漂浮着的粗面条和鸡肉，参考着旁边一位中年女士的动作，有计划地将它们送入自己的口腔。这需要很精准的控制，在它们真正进入胃袋之前我都不能掉以轻心。</p><p>接下来的午餐时间里，伊利亚伙伴问了一些关于奥罗拉文化的问题，我判断其中大部分都无关紧要，而他则展现出了强烈的兴趣。对比法斯陀夫博士之前收集到的数据，伊利亚伙伴在这方面有着远超其他地球人的积极性和求知欲，这或许对我的任务来说意义重大。</p><p> </p><p>[ 12:30:37 PM 第12区公共食堂出口 ]</p><p>我们现在正朝购物中心走去，伊利亚伙伴计划兑换购入一些食物和日用品，这样我们能好好享受一下圣诞夜。</p><p>“丹尼尔，如果你不介意，你能在广场上等我一会儿吗？我买完东西很快就回来。我建议你待在这儿，这样你能观察到更多新鲜事物，不是吗？”</p><p>“好的，伊利亚伙伴，待会儿见。不过请立刻告诉我，如果有什么需要我帮忙的。”</p><p>我目送伊利亚伙伴离开之后，转身向广场走去。我在喷泉池附近坐下，这里有很多儿童在追逐玩耍、也有年轻人和更为年长的人们在会面、聊天。出于任务保密的原因，我在地球上不被允许随意和陌生人聊天，所以我有些担心周围会不会有人突然向我搭话。就在这时，几乎所有人都同时抬头向天空望去，伴随着儿童兴奋的叫声和大人们的惊呼。</p><p>是白色、轻盈的人工降雪，我推测。城内不会出现剧烈的降水天气，而皑皑白雪自中古世界以来一直都是圣诞节的传统。我起身，和人们一起伸出手臂，试着用掌心迎接一些雪花。开启高倍扫描功能，我仔细地将它们的资料录入备份，为之后法斯陀夫博士的分析做准备。儿童和少年们欢快地在雪中奔跑、跳跃着，谈论着晚上出来堆雪人的事情。我很惊讶他们仍然记得这些古老的游戏。</p><p> </p><p>[ 1:25:29 PM 中央广场 ]</p><p>“你想要加入他们吗？”我的背后传来熟悉的声音。</p><p>“哦，不。”我转身，看到伊利亚伙伴抱着一袋食物，微笑地看着我。</p><p>“你或许应该试试。”伊利亚伙伴打量着四周的欢声笑语，严肃地说道。</p><p>正当我准备告诉他这似乎不符合人类社会的常识、可能会导致恐慌时，他把牛皮纸袋推给我大笑着说，“天哪，你真是一点儿也不知道幽默是什么。”</p><p>“幽默？”我重复了一下这个词，我在很多数据库里都见过这个词，不过我并不知道该如何描述它，“原来如此，我会尽快向法斯陀夫博士申请一下这个功能。”</p><p>“噢不不，你不用这么做。”伊利亚伙伴轻笑着，摆摆手。</p><p>“为什么？我觉得我总是会遗漏些你想表达的意思。”</p><p>“哈哈，这样感觉还不错。”他迈开轻快的步伐，往回家的方向走去，用友好的语气说道，“我宁愿你像现在这样。”</p><p>像现在这样？像机器人这样？</p><p>“我能问一个问题吗？”我抱着食物追上去，雪花从眼前瞬息飞过。</p><p>“当然！”</p><p>“你是否也在研究我呢，从一个人类的视角，伊利亚伙伴？” </p><p>“你不想我这么做吗？”他没有回头。</p><p>“作为机器人，我无法回答这个问题。”</p><p>“作为人类，我现在不想回答你的问题。你得靠自己了，我亲爱的丹尼尔。” 伊利亚伙伴欢快地说着，加快了步伐，“来吧，我们该回家了。”</p><p> </p><p>[ 2:21:20 PM 2066公寓]</p><p>伊利亚伙伴打开门，我抱着袋子跟着进去。我帮忙着把食物和日用品分类放好，他看了看时间，好像刚好合适。</p><p>“好啦，虽然你才是我们的大厨，不过第一次圣诞大餐还是让我给你露一手吧。我知道你并不会真地消化食物，不过我还是希望你能吃着试试看，怎么样？”</p><p>“当然，我很期待，伊利亚伙伴。并且，我仍然可以帮忙。”</p><p>“额，还是不用了。你可以坐在沙发上看看超波电视剧。我敢肯定你会觉得有些很熟悉，它们在各个星球都有播放，包括奥罗拉。这或许还能让你感觉宾至如归？”伊利亚伙伴把我推到沙发边、打开电视，微笑地说道。</p><p>“谢谢，我对它们确实有所了解。我看过所有的超波电视剧，记得所有细节和结局。”我也礼貌地微笑着回应他。接着，出于我尚不明了的原因，伊利亚伙伴的笑容凝固了。</p><p> </p><p>[ 4:17:20 PM 2066公寓阳台]</p><p>我站在阳台快一个多小时了。</p><p>一个小时前，伊利亚伙伴强烈要求我别在厨房区域挡着他。实际上，我几乎没有进入过厨房区域，我只是站在沙发与餐台之间，安静地观察他烹饪的流程。我只是有点担心他。唯一一次靠近厨房区域，我是为了试图接住即将从冰箱里滑落出来的树根蛋糕。毫无疑问，我成功了。可在那之后，伊利亚伙伴立刻把我推到了阳台。</p><p> </p><p>[ 5:03:46 PM 2066公寓阳台]</p><p>每个阳台都很小，但每个阳台都不同。在这里，我能看到夜景中毗邻的钢穴和对面的公园，以及在路带上穿梭的人们。我能清晰地分辨每个人的着装和鞋码——基于他们在雪地上留下的脚印。这是一种搜集随机数据的便捷方法。我试图不去理会那些陆陆续续从厨房传来的各种奇怪的声响。</p><p>又过了一会儿，厨房变得安静下来，紧接着，阳台门被打开了。</p><p>“抱歉，丹尼尔。我希望阳台的风景还不错。”伊利亚伙伴带着有些愧疚的笑容从门口探出身子，这和他沾了面粉和果酱的脸实在有些不搭调。</p><p>“噢，当然。这里很不错。你的大餐完成了吗，伊利亚伙伴？”我也报以微笑。</p><p>“啊，是的，几乎……所以，嗯…你可以进来了。”他侧身从门边退回去，给我让出了空间，“噢，你坐在餐台边就好了。别的什么都不用做。”</p><p>“指令收到，伊利亚伙伴。”我跟随他进了室内。</p><p>这仿佛是一个奇迹。餐台上出现了丰盛的食物，比数据库里的图片和味道更令人垂涎，这和后面堪称混沌的厨房区域形成了无比瑰丽的对比。即刻，伊利亚伙伴迅速地坐到了我对面，试图阻挡我看向他身后的视线。</p><p>“好了，请容我为你介绍我最喜欢的几道圣诞晚餐吧：这是牡蛎炖汤、土豆泥、圣诞火鸡——里面有其它馅料、混合烤蔬菜、以及太妃焦糖布丁，还有树根蛋糕，你刚刚已经看到过了……实际上它们有些也不是只有圣诞的时候才可以吃，我只是一直很喜欢啦。接下来，请好好享用吧！” 说到这里，伊利亚伙伴开心地笑了起来。</p><p>“这真的令人称奇，伊利亚伙伴。”我看着一桌的食物感叹道。</p><p>“谢谢，”他不好意思地摸了下鼻尖，然后从桌下拿出一个盒子，“喔，以及……这是送给你的，圣诞快乐，搭档。”</p><p>有一点惊讶和疑惑，我接过了那个盒子，“这是……一份礼物！？”</p><p>“给你的。”</p><p>“给我的？”见伊利亚伙伴点了点头，我拆开了漂亮的金色包装纸。</p><p>“这是我在购物中心能找到的最好的润滑油啦，所以我当时出现得晚了一点，希望你没发现。”他柔声说道。</p><p>我小心地取出瓶子，仔细地打量了一下。灰褐色的瓶身，橘色的文字，以及一幅维修工人的白色半身肖像，很典型的地球设计。它有一点点沉，感觉很耐摔。</p><p>“伊利亚伙伴，我衷心地向你道谢。”我看着对方，认真地说到。虽然每次维修，我都必须要去外世界驻地球的检修部门报道。我或许不太会经常用到这瓶油，但如此一来，我可以在很长的一段时间里拥有它了。</p><p>“那我很高兴。”伊利亚伙伴轻笑着说道。</p><p>“我知道地球的习俗，此刻我也应该送上我的礼物了，对吗？”</p><p>“虽说如此，但你不用勉强，毕竟我想你应该没有……任务以外的经济支持？”</p><p>“我没有，但这没关系，看，”说着，我打开自己的全息显像设备、把在广场上记录下来的雪景投射在了我们和餐台四周，这是我能够支持的最大投影范围，但我想这已足够了，“圣诞快乐，搭档。”</p><p>伊利亚伙伴不禁瞪大了双眼，打量着萦绕在四周的雪花。它们晶莹剔透，轻盈地飞舞着。从阳台外传来的圣诞乐歌和清脆的银铃声恰如其分地带来了伴奏。</p><p>过了好一会儿，他开口说道，“这……真是，我见过的，最……最……我不知道，最独一无二的圣诞礼物了！我的老天，这简直令人难以置信！”</p><p>“那我也很高兴。”我也轻轻地笑了，“我们现在可以用餐了吗？”</p><p>“噢，当然！嗯……你先尝尝这个炖牡蛎吧！”伊利亚伙伴笑着把瓷碗推到我面前。</p><p> </p><p>“圣诞快乐！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>